Crater
' ' Crater is a Zombie Mode map that is set within an impact site of a meteor that brought the War Machine onto the Earth. It's the first 2.0 map (AI2), and being a highly requested map. Availability *'Crater' (Most versions). *'City Ruins' (China, Taiwan). *'Volcanic Trap' (Vietnam). Story Nothing remains from what was downtown Chicago since that day the Warmonger was unleashed on the world. Mercenaries are no longer fighting each other but a instead they are fighting a new horde of zombies and monsters in order to stop them from unleashing Hell on Earth. Groups of mercenaries and soldiers alike, led by a brave few sit on the front lines of this new war. A new war that begins here in the ruined streets of Chicago. ~''CrossFire West's in-game description.'' Description Starting at the bottom of the crater, soldiers are surrounded by various ponds, tunnels and trains. A truck hallway burried into the ground provides an infinite amount of ammunitions for the whole mission. Zombies will start spawning in the various tunnels around the ground level, then from the trains or directly under their feet. The map's main way is a large spiral until soldiers reach the fan on top which provides a quick escape route. While it takes time for soldiers to climb, various zombies are able to climb and take certain shortcuts. Most of these shortcuts can only be used to go down, but some can use them to climb back up, that include bosses. The two mounted Gatling Guns are located on two elevated levels can be used by the player at any time with 500 ammo to spare, which can be refilled when the player replenishes ammunition in the base of the map. These cannot fully rotate, but are still useful during Bonus Waves. Enemies *'Zombies:' Common zombies, re-textured, includes Undead, Hunters, Ghosts, Crawlers and now Seekers. *'Mutants:' Common mutants, re-textured as well, includes Mutants, Dreads and Infected Gorillas. *'Bosses:' Warmonger is the main threat of this map with various forms to come back for more. Events *'Wave 9:' First wave of Dreads spawning in first floor. *'Wave 13:' Second wave of Dreads spawning on second floor. *'Wave 17:' Assassins spawn on 2nd and 3rd floor - best to camp on the 2nd floor bus. *'Wave 19:' First bonus wave where 75 crawlers will appears from the second and third level of the map. *'Wave 20:' Warmonger will either appear in the underground tunnel (Easy) or on top of a train (Normal/Hard). *'Wave 22:' The Ghosts make their only appearance here. Camp on the second floor right next to the train and kill them as they approach. *'Wave 23:' Boomers spawn on first floor and attempt to box soldiers in. Split up and shoot them from distance, keep an eye out on other teammates so they don't run into you. *'Wave 25:' The Infected Gorrillas first appear along with one Slug Tyrant at the end. *'Wave 29:' Second bonus wave where fifty Infected Gorillas line up from the top level and march toward soldiers. *'Wave 30:' Warmonger will come back with few tweaks on its back, ready to seek soldiers. *'Wave 31:' During Hard difficulty, this special wave throws three Warmonger at the same time. Features *'Mounted Guns:' Two Gatling Gun with 500 ammo to help soldiers during the current mission. *'Propeller:' Located at the top, it push soldiers at the opposite side, mainly used to escape. *'Bonus Waves:' Give players chance to win extra points by defeating the horde within limited time . Boss :Main article: Heavy Titan The Warmonger (also known as Titan) is the final boss on any difficulty in this map. In easy, he will appear in the underground tunnel. In normal, he will come back, bursting through the wall with a weird backpack, then again during the special waves with two other Warmonger clones. He has simple attacks, from punching to charging at its prey. The first form is pretty weak and is often idle. The second form come back with a missile backpack, throwing three sets of seeker missiles at one soldier. This form is a bit more intimidating than his first form. The third and final form, appearing in Hard difficulty, is extremely larger than both previous form, which means he's harder to avoid, plus his backpack can now lock on every soldiers at once, plus with his clone's backpack as well, meaning a total of five target can be moving around the map. This form is extremely more threatning than others. Hard Difficulty : Main article: Crazy Titan '' Crater was the first map to introduce a hard difficulity, while it only adds an additional wave and all the rest remains untouched, it's still a real deal. Once the Mega Warmonger is defeated, the whole map's color scheme changes to greyscale, every players receive five extra lives, plus infinite ammo. Then three different Warmonger emerge... Having a total of ten minutes to complete this wave, soldiers must face a Warmonger with a greyish skin, Mega Warmonger with a hellstone skin and a new humongous Crazed Warmonger with greenish skin. In order to complete the wave, only the Crazed form has to be elimiated, the other two are optional. Completing the wave under three minutes will award players with two boss tokens for a special boss crates. If the three minutes pass, only one boss token will be awarded instead. During those three minutes, any players could be using a Fal-Camo given randomly immediately at the start of the wave. Rewards The Warmonger crates contains boss related equipments like previous boss crates. Includes Warmonger Mask, Backpack and final Fists that act like Brass Knuckles but a bit slower. The Hard Difficulty adds a Crazed Warmonger crate that include various bosses equipments and weapons with a new Neon skin: *Nightmare Goggle. *Goliath Iron Mace. *Warmonger Fists. *Destroyer Bombs. *Mysterious Girl Doll. *Predator Mask. *Predator Backpack. *Dual Desert Eagle. *CR-21 Rifle. Gallery Crater Artwork.jpg|Artwork Crater Mapicon.jpg|Artwork Boss Warhead.png|Mega Warmonger Titan 1.png|Titan Titan 3.png|Mega Titan Titan 2.png|Crazy Titan Trivia * This map is named '''Miệng Núi Lửa' (Volcanic Trap) in CF Vietnam despite having no volcano in the map. This is because VTC used Google Translate to translate "Crater" and took the first result (Which is Miệng Núi Lửa) without even knowing that the correct result should be Vùng trũng (a correct meaning of "Crater"). * The map is known as Crator in Data files (AI_Hard/Crator). Since this name came after CF North America's release of Crater, it can be assumed that CF China took the map name for data files, but messed up its spelling. * In CF South America, the Hard Mode of Crater doesn't have bonus waves. * The 2014 Crossfire Trailer took place in this map when the zombie outbreak started. A Warmonger also appeared near the end of the movie before Datura killed it with a C4. In the beginning of the movie, the Black List force and the Global Risk force were shooting each others inside the underground tunnels of this map. But unfortunately in the game, the tunnels are the place to respawn zombies, which makes them inaccessible to players. Glitch * In CF Indonesia, although rarely happens, players who use the Propeller to escape then got blown far away by it in order to get away from hordes of zombies, sometimes they will receive falling damage if they don't land in a proper position which could be fatal in some situations. * In CF Vietnam, a glitch in recent updates causes Heavy Titan to walk the same path with normal zombies. He is unable to climb slopes to reach soldiers at higher ground and has to walk all the way to the top. This glitch was present in early update (March 2013), fixed and now reappeared. It also appear to present in CF China as well. Videos CrossFire Crater MegaWarmonger HardMode NA HD ll 10DarkGamer CrossFire Crater Warmonger ZM Normal HD ll 10DarkGamer Cross Fire China Crater Hard Mode (Challenge Mode) GamePlay ! Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode Category:CrossFire